


【翔润相二】不找牛郎的总裁不是好总裁

by Cheesebuger



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger
Summary: 2020樱井翔生贺，弱智文风。总裁s x 牛郎店老板j牛郎a x 程序员n
Relationships: 相二 - Relationship, 翔润 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【翔润相二】不找牛郎的总裁不是好总裁

**Author's Note:**

> 弱智文风，生贺快乐就完事了。  
> 少量粗口预警。

01

我，樱井翔，著名游戏公司N.K的CEO，我的公司叫这个名字，主要是怪我运气不太好。

既然你们知道是ars的同人文，自然清楚是谁在背后动的手脚。

但是还好，这并不太影响我霸道总裁的人设。

可是我空有这个人设，却没有谈过像样的恋爱。

我青春都奉献给了这个叫做N.K的倒霉公司，现在的我，徒有数不清的钞票，却填不住内心的寂寞。

明明是霸道总裁人设，我却不相信金钱的力量，爱情这种东西，究竟还是水到渠成的好。

作为公司的CEO，和客户一起出去喝酒也算是家常便饭，可为什么，我现在却在一家牛郎店和客户一起喝酒？

算了，毕竟还是生意上的事情，就不要在意这些细节了。

你看那个宅男不也是和一个长得像兔子的牛郎打得火热？明明不太能喝酒却点了最贵的香槟，啧啧啧，万恶的资本家。

好吧，虽然我也能算是资本家的一员。

看着这些玩的热闹的人群，在一旁默默喝酒的我就像是出淤泥而不染的白莲花。

等等，这话怎么有点像在骂人？

不过话说回来，坐在前台的收银小哥似乎是我的菜。

我没有说么？既然是cpy文学的男主角，我的取向自然是男了。

瞧那一双浓眉，怕不是个混血，再看那身段，那腰，啧啧啧，长这么好出来当牛郎，浪费了。

虽然是我的菜，但是我相信，用钱是买不来真正的爱情的。

“服务生，我想点收银台里面的那个小哥。”

02

我，松本润，东京都银座最大的牛郎店MJ的店长，开店之前是东京都头牌牛郎，不是我吹，全东京都就没有我搞不定的女人。

没错，是女人。

但是问题来了，既然这是一篇是cpy文学，我的取向自然是男，搞定女人这个能力在我的情感路上没有任何的帮助。

但是还好，这个能力至少能让我发家致富。不能顺利抱得美男归我至少还可以花钱买一个不是么。

至少我是这么想的。

可是谁能想到，作为东京都银座最大的牛郎店的店长，我店里的牛郎没有一个和我口味的。

这件事情说出去的话就很尴尬了，但是反过来想，如果我这个牛郎界的传奇能被这些小朋友蒙的七荤八素的话，传出去一样的丢人。

算了，我就是我，没有人能够得到的高岭之花。

谁能想到，我的牛郎店有一天会迎来如此数量的男性顾客。

尽管我的店里对于顾客的性别没有要求，但是这样数量的男性顾客我也是头次遇见。

不过对方花钱大方，我也就不在意这些细节了，不过一定要盯好他们，防止有人跑单。开了这么多最贵的香槟，我可不希望最后全都打了水漂。

“老板，有人指名您。”

常客都清楚，我已经多年没有亲自再接过客，作为领导层的我自然不屑去和这些小辈竞争销售额。

“不去，告诉他，我是老板。”

现在的我，只有我点别人的份，没有别人来点我的道理。

03

我，松本润，东京都银座最大的牛郎店MJ的店长，好像被一个男人上了。

妈的，大意了。

我他妈怎么在酒店的床上。

从身体的感觉上来讲，我似乎还是被上的那一个。

松本润，说好的高岭之花呢？我甚至都开始在心里吐槽自己。

昨天晚上虽然说是不去，但最后那人不要脸地端着酒杯跑到了收银台来找我喝酒。

我怕影响生意，只得陪笑着把人拉到一旁的角落里，不是陪酒，只是怕影响生意。

这孙子不会给我酒里下东西了吧。

应该不是，往后的记忆我勉强还能想起一些。

那个人似乎是什么公司的CEO，眉眼清秀，笑起来的样子很好看，尽管有些醉意，但说起话来却还是一副文质彬彬的样子。

虽然最后在床上的时候也说了不少流氓话。

好吧，我不得不承认，我，在还算清醒的状态下挽着这人的胳膊走进酒店的。

等等，这儿怎么有张支票？随便瞟了一眼上面的零，还真是个大款。

操，松本润，说好不和小年轻抢生意，这次倒好，出卖了身体来做业绩，厉害了。

04

我，樱井翔，著名游戏公司N.K的CEO，花钱的确买不来爱情，但是花钱可以买来一夜情。

虽然之前我没干过这档子事，但是行情多少还是知道的，给人在床上甩了一张绝对够看的支票之后，我潇洒的离开了。

啧，不得不说，那腰还真的够劲儿。

但现在已经日上三竿，今天本来还有几个重要的会议，还是打个电话让二宫那家伙去吧。

“我不去，腰疼。”

想想昨天这宅男和那个牛郎的卿卿我我，昨天晚上发生了什么似乎不言而喻。

等等，腰疼？

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，二宫和也你这个二百五，花钱找人上你，出息了。”

“滚。”

虽然我笑得很开心，但是看来今天的会议还得我自己去了。

我这个CEO做的可真憋屈。

05

我，樱井翔，游戏公司N.K的CEO，我现在过得很憋屈。

我和二宫和也一起合作搞的这家游戏公司，我负责经营，他负责创意，我们本是亲密无间的合作伙伴。

虽然他也是这个公司的经营者之一，但是凭借他对于游戏的满腔热血，公司的开发部成为了最忙碌的部门没有之一。

直到这个人生中本是只有游戏的宅男发现了新的乐趣。

养牛郎。

而且美名其曰说这事儿和氪游戏没有任何差别。

屁。打游戏也就伤肝，养牛郎还伤肾。

不对，我伤肾，他是伤菊花。

好吧，也难得宅男能找点别的人生乐趣，看在他多年为公司辛苦打拼的份上，我就对他最近的消极怠工睁一只眼闭一只眼好了。

不过看他和小牛郎打的火热，我也有点想念那一夜情的小牛郎了。

那腰这么得劲儿，啧，当时真的爽翻了。

想着想着我都硬了。

今天晚上和那个宅男一起去牛郎店里快活一下吧。

06

我，松本润，牛郎店MJ的店长，我现在过的很郁闷。

我的一夜情对象又他妈来我店里了。

虽然那一夜之后，我的生意蒸蒸日上，甚至还有个冤大头来给一个叫相叶的牛郎愣生生送上了头牌的位置。啧，那个只会直球和傻笑的笨蛋是怎么拴住这种大款的心的？

还是说爱笑的男孩运气都不会太差？

算了，对于我而言，谁是头牌都无所谓，反正赚钱的都是我就对了。

不过那个衣冠禽兽——就是我的一夜情对象，再来找我的时候，我的心情却不怎么好。

直到今天我都没去兑现那张支票。

那一晚不是我卖，是我们互相取暖。

啧，说的真恶心。

虽说有钱不赚的那是傻子，不过傻子和鸭子相比，我还是愿意当傻子。

对，那天我们是两情相悦才上的床，和钱没有半点关系。

他今天来找我，不会是还想来一发吧？

松本润，你是高岭之花，你他妈不能再去卖屁股了。

不对，我没兑现支票我怎么就算卖屁股了。

很烦。这人能离我远点么？

07

我，樱井翔，游戏公司N.K的CEO，我的小美人心情很差。

他跟我说他是老板所以不会来陪酒的，啧，那天晚上也是这么说的，最后不还是喝了酒上了床么？

我懂了，欲迎还拒，这是套路，这是情趣。

不愧是店长，玩的花样就是多。

既然你想演戏，我自然要奉陪到底了。

我再一次端着酒杯去收银台跟他聊天，按照故事情节，他应该还是拉我到一旁喝酒去，后面应该发生什么我们就不用多说了。

哟，这次换剧情了，叫保安来把我带走了。

我懂了，手铐，捆绑还是监禁？我的小美人玩的够开的呀。

啧啧啧，这样我一会儿更要好好在床上疼爱你了。

等等，这个故事展开好像有点不对？我怎么就被直接扔到大街上了？

“保安大哥，是不是搞错了什么？”

保安大哥没理我。

“保安大哥，这是我们的小情趣，你是不是理解错了？”

“去你妈的情趣，滚。”我的小美人在门口冷冷地说着。

不是，不上床就不上床，咱有话好好说啊。

“呃……店长？”对了，我还不知道他叫什么名字呢。“真的不是什么小情趣？”

“离我远点，狗屁情趣。你妨碍我营业了。”小美人转身就要离开。

哈？我妨碍营业？我给你的支票上没写数嘛？给你送钱都不要。

不然你把里面那个宅男也给我扔出来。我俩没有什么本质上的区别。

嘶……区别还是有的，但是这个区别很微妙。

合着这个店带人出去只能被压是么？

这个店规……很有趣。

被压吧……也不是不可以，咱俩一人一次不成么？

我正想上去再和他说些什么，我的小美人就转身回到了店里。我想跟上去，却被那几个五大三粗的保安拦了下来。

看来今天想和美人共度良宵是没有希望的了。

“二宫和也！给我出来加班！”

08

我，松本润，牛郎店MJ的店长，我还是把那张支票兑现了。

妈的，是鸭子就是鸭子，老子又不是没干过。

只是那种流氓的钱不拿白不拿。

不拿就是便宜他了。

不过自从那天我把他丢出店里之后，保安也算恪守职责，没再让那个流氓进店里来骚扰我。

可是谁他妈把我电话号码给他了？！

不是工作号，是私人号码！

早安午安晚安外加深夜的我想你了。

兄弟，您是来找一夜情还是来找小女生谈恋爱的？

果断拉黑。

谁他妈又把我line号告诉他了？！！

早安午安晚安外加深夜的我想你了。

还是那一套。兄弟，您这个套路追小女生也有点过时了吧。

果断拉黑。

谁他妈又把我脸书账号告诉他了？！！！

不对，我脸书账号是对外公开的。这个随便搜搜就能搜到了。

那前两个绝对是有内部细作告诉他的。

别让我抓到是谁，不然直接开除！

算了，我再拉黑他估计他又转战去推特了。就让他在脸书上闹腾吧，反正我脸书粉丝也不少，多他一个不多，少他一个不少。

最后，我终于还是烦了他这种没有休止的骚扰，无奈，我给他回了一条消息。

【你到底想干嘛？】

【干你。（握拳）】

这人不是CEO，这人绝对是一流氓。

09

我，樱井翔，好惨一男的。

我的小美人还不理我，可是我真的好想上他。

好吧，虽然我现在已经知道对方叫松本润，可是小美人这个称呼太带感了，我还是要叫他小美人。

脸书上发出去的消息开始还是已读未回，后来慢慢的就变成了未读状态。

同样是人，咋二宫就可以抱得美男归，我的美男怎么这么难追？

我得去问问二宫怎么拴住他家兔子的。

“你休想。”

陷入爱情的人果然智商都不高，我又不是觊觎你家兔子。再说了，我上了他，他上了你，咱俩这还能做同事么？

“滚。”二宫的回答果然简单。

算了，追我家小美人和他们这种小学生恋爱没有任何相似之处。

等等，我刚刚在说什么？

我不是想和他来一发么？怎么突然变成了想追他？

想上他和追到之后再上他结果上看没有任何本质上的区别的，对吧？

我一定是被那个完美的夜晚冲昏了头脑，我和我的小美人只是单纯的肉体关系，不可能有一点爱意掺杂其中。

好吧，多少有一点，我就承认只是有那么一点点。

算了，不要想这些杂七杂八的东西了，现在的燃眉之急是怎么和他来一发。

10

我，松本润，好惨一男的。

相叶雅纪，你死定了。

他说他的金主要给我介绍个对象，游戏公司CEO，人帅多金，温柔体贴，爱好美食和旅游，总之除了有点溜肩以外绝对是个五好青年。

相叶雅纪，你他妈管这个流氓叫五好青年？你是不是对五好青年有什么误解？出来找鸭的能是五好青年？

等等不对，我不是鸭……吧？

先不说这个，能在床上说那种流氓话的能是五好青年？

那个傻白甜大兔子说到溜肩CEO的时候我就应该警惕起来，啧，大意了。

以后干脆所有溜肩CEO都直接免谈好了。

不过这样直接走也不太合适，就是看在相叶的金主的面子上，我也得踏踏实实在这里吃完一顿饭后再走。

不过除了五好青年这点值得质疑以外，其他的形容倒也不算太过分。

虽然我以为游戏公司盛产宅男，不过这人却让我有些刮目相看了。

谈吐得体，温文尔雅，除了笑声很诡异以外，和他聊天的确还是很有意思的。

不过我还是有一点点疑问。

最后我俩是怎么又聊到床去上的？

11

我，樱井翔，我终于吃到我的小美人了。

昨天晚上到底发生了什么我就不多赘述了，总之是把小美人抓到酒店好好疼爱了一晚上。

不过，现在我还是有一个问题。

这一次我要不要留支票？

虽然这一次二宫帮着我约到了小美人，不过这样的方法恐怕很难把人骗出来第二遍。

现在的我要为了以后的幸福生活做长足的打算了。

不留支票显得我很小气，留的话下次我怎么约人家出来？直接消息他【我想上你了，价钱照旧。】？这个方式听上去就很不靠谱。

在我想出一个合适的解决办法之前，我的小美人就已经醒了。

“你他妈真畜生。”

啧啧啧，昨天晚上你在床上可不是这么说的。

“小美人别生气，要不要吃早点？我给你叫一份上来？”虽然对方是这样的态度，但是我为了给人留下一个好印象，也只能忍气吞声顺着他说了。

“去你的小美人。叫我松本。”

昨天叫了你一晚上小美人也没见你有这么大反应啊。我心下暗自腹诽，不过却也不敢再提小美人三个字，万一给人惹毛了，我多得不偿失啊。

算了，我还是直接叫两份早餐上来吧。说不定小美人吃完了之后心情大好，我就还有机会不是么？

什么机会？你觉得什么机会！你说大清早我看见一个半裸的美人我在等什么机会？

没过多久早餐就给送了上来。你别说，忙了这么一晚上我还真有点饿了。

“樱井翔！你现在就给我回公司！公司出事了你还在跟你的美人卿卿我我你要不要脸！”

啧，这个小尖嗓真晦气。不过看在他昨天帮我把小美人约出来的份上，我也就不和他计较了。

不过公司出事情了我真的得快点回去，二宫向来只管技术开发，公司经营的事情几乎是不闻不问，能让他打电话叫我回去，想必也是十分严重的情况了。

“我公司那边有点事就先走了，你自己吃早点吧。”我陪着笑脸，跟我的美人解释了一下情况之后就打算离开。

我花钱还得陪笑脸，这叫什么事情啊。

“有多远滚多远。”

12

我，松本润，虽然我不太想承认，不过我现在和樱井翔应该算是炮友的关系。

一周两次稳定的性生活，除了一点正常的花销以外，没有任何金钱的来往，以我叱咤情场多年的经验来看，这种关系就应该叫做炮友。

可是我俩怎么发展到这一步的呢？我自己其实也说不太清楚。

在我让保安放他进我的店之后，他又约我吃了几次饭，在这点上不得不承认，他选择餐厅还是很有品位的。餐厅未必是最高档的，不过味道绝对是无可挑剔的，这让我越来越难以拒绝他的邀约。

虽然每一次吃完饭后都一定会被他上一顿这点还是让我有些不满的。

一来二去我们俩就发展成了这样微妙的关系。

但是不得不承认，樱井不仅是餐厅选的不错，作为一个床伴而言，樱井也是一个不错的选择。

不过除了想让他少说点流氓话以外，我并不想在这方面进行过多的评价。

综上所述，我很满足我们俩现在的关系，都是成年人，各取所需，有什么不好的？

13

我，樱井翔，虽然我没有告白，不过我现在和松本润应该算是情侣的关系。

好吧，我承认我对那个小美人动心了。

一开始经常约他出来的确是想干他，不得不说，他在床上的时候实在是太诱人了，导致我那几天白天上班的时候满脑子都是他的小身板。

结果被某个小尖嗓吼出会议室去罚站了。

我是CEO诶，这样很没面子的。

不过后来，倒也觉得这个人的确有点意思。虽说做的是牛郎的生意，但是他提起工作时认真的神态，让人也不得产生一丝敬意。的确，能白手起家一直做到现在这个规模，他的商业头脑也值得人敬佩。

总而言之，言而总之，我和他相处了这么久之后发现，我俩不仅仅是在床上格外合拍，在其他的场合也有很多惊人的相似之处，这就让我有和他进一步发展的想法了。

你说为什么不是炮友的关系？你见过哪对炮友上床前还要约会的？我们既然有约会了，那肯定就是往情侣关系发展了。

不过我还是差人家一个浪漫的告白这倒是真的。

说实话，我之前的告白基本上甩钱就都可以搞定了，这一次的小美人显然也不差这点钱，我的确得费点心思搞点浪漫的才能拴住对方的心。

这件事情那个拜金宅男估计没有什么好主意了，不过那个把他迷的七荤八素的牛郎倒像是在这方面有些主意的。

“这方面我也不太擅长，是小和追的我。”

呵，竟然是这个平时看上去不近男色的宅男倒追的人家，没出息。

算了，姑且还是问问怎么追的吧。

“小和花钱很大方，所以我就情不自禁的去了解他……”

呵，肤浅的男人们。一天到晚张口闭口就是钱，俗。

我和我的小美人绝对不是你们这种关系！我们是灵魂上的牵绊，精神上的伴侣！

“就你，还精神伴侣？也不知道那天在会议室里画几把的是谁。”

我画的是腰！

14

我，松本润，今天又是和我的炮友一起出去的一天。

我们约在了帝国酒店的餐厅，说是那里有一道隐藏菜单上的甜点很是好吃。

当然，他约在帝国酒店肯定也是有别的考虑，我也就不揭穿他了。

啧啧啧，还是顶层的套间，万恶的资本家。

进了套间，对方却罕见地没有着急扑上来。

“快点搞，早上我还得去店里对账的。”我很不耐烦地开始脱衣服，房都开了，还有啥不好意思的？

“松本，先别脱衣服，我有些话想对你说。”

不是，咱俩能有什么话是不能床上说的？

啧啧啧，果然是流氓，这就开始脱裤子了。

中间的过程我就不细说了，总之和往常一样，我俩还是折腾到了后半夜，去浴室清理的时候又来了一次，还真给我累的够呛。

“对了，你要说啥来着？”

15

我，樱井翔，在告白之前把我的小美人都快干哭了。

说真的，我俩真的是灵魂伴侣。

我本来想下次再说吧，结果对方却又想起来这事儿了，瘫在床上，目光中满是魅惑和勾引。

妈的，现在我就要告白！我要牢牢的拴住这个磨人的小妖精！

16

我，松本润，我的炮友给干完我之后送我了个礼物。

我他妈快累死了，我一脸哀怨看着拿出礼物的他。

说是想说的话都在礼物上了。

我寻思咱俩是炮友，今天又不年不节的，咋还送上礼物了？

我拆开包装一看，嚯，伯爵的手动机械手表，作为一个前头牌牛郎，对于这些东西还是略知一二的，这块手表肯定价值不菲。

这人就是一游戏公司CEO对吧？现在游戏公司这么赚钱的么？

不过想说的话都在这块表上了？变着法地骂我是个婊子？那也不至于用这么贵的表吧？他想说啥？

突然，房间的灯全都灭了。帝国酒店停电了？这种事情道还是头次遇到。

“你看手表。”

手表？

手表上有一圈字。

【人生之后的每个夜晚都想睡你。】

神他妈伯爵手表上的荧光字。

“松本润，我们交往吧。”

草，谁他妈用荧光手表告白的！

后续

我，二宫和也，我不是这篇文的主角，只能在后续里说几句话。

不过我一点都不生气，这个故事里还有另外一个叫做相叶雅纪的男人，他，在后续里都没有登场。

虽说他是个牛郎，不过我俩一见钟情，我花了点钱，俩人也就顺其自然的在一起了。

不过我现在想让他辞职了，因为他的老板脑子不太好使。

他的老板被樱井翔这个二百五，用一块荧光手表追到手了。

还他妈是伯爵的荧光手表，樱井翔这个败家玩意。

之前还吐槽我和相叶是小学生爱情，我也没觉得这俩睡到一起，然后用荧光手表告白的有多高级。

不过整个事件的每一个环节都过于诡异，以至于我不知道要从哪里吐槽会比较好一些，简称槽多无口。

只是樱井翔在抱得美人归之后就不给我点好处？之前的sns账号，再到帮他约人出来，甚至最后的告白里都用了我的建议——我说要花钱的吧，不然你真一块普通荧光手表怎么能把对方骗到手啊。

算了，我还是和他告白这件事撇清关系比较好，不然会显得我很弱智。

别的没什么太多好说的，那两人的结局也不过是王子和公主不要脸的生活在了一起，和小学生恋爱有什么区别？

我们俩？我们俩是成人之间的恋爱，和他们那种用荧光手表告白的小学生完全不一样的。


End file.
